Dazzleheart
Dazzleheart is a tall, silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes with a scar across one, which is blind. Description Appearance :She is tall, with a slim body, about normal height legs, she has a fluffy face, a long fluffy tail, small paws. : her fur is long and sleek, always pretty well groomed. :She has wide, pale, warm, yellow eyes, her left eye has a scar on it and goes from her forehead to her cheek, that eye is blind. :She has a long, sleek tail, short, sharp claws, normal sized ears, and a small nose. Character :She is probably the sweetest cat you could ever meet in RockClan. She loves everyone in her Clan, no matter if they treat her badly, she loves them and would die to protect them. :She gets upset easily but forgives soon after. She always tries helping cats. She tries not to let her scar get to her but she always feels some cats staring at her face. :She can also be extremely clinging and could annoy cats sometimes, but no cat in the Clan could hate her, she's too sweet and kind. Abilities :She doesn't really have anything amazing about her, but she is an skilled hunter, she isn't a fighter, worrying about hurting her enemy too much. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Dazzlekit is born to Smokestorm and Waterdrop, along with her brother, Scorchkit. Stoatscar is seen talking with Waterdrop and she sees Dazzlekit and Scorchkit cuddled with Waterdrop, sleeping. So after their birth, a rogue leader, Talonfang, attacks RockClan's camp. Waterdrop dies in the battle, murdered by one of Talonfang's followers. Dazzlekit was in heavy grief after this and never really left the Nursery, Wolfstar ended up letting her and Scorchkit to stay in the Nursery a little longer to let them grieve. :Many moons later, Dazzlekit is at last starting to come out of her den more. She is seen speaking with Creekpaw and tells him she was almost ready to be an apprentice. :She is later seen training with her father, now known as Dazzlepaw. She catches her first prey, a shrew. Creekpaw turns up and she boasts to him about her catch. :Later they go back to camp, where Dazzlepaw begins boasting to the other apprentices. She becomes annoyed when Oilpaw doesn't look at it when she shoves it in his face, too focused on growling at his enemy, Frostpaw. Dazzlepaw comes up with a plan how to get them to stop with with their fights and her and Creekpaw decide to work together in doing so. Dazzlepaw goes talk with Frostpaw about Oilpaw when Creekpaw and Oilpaw break into a fight. Dazzlepaw rushes over to try and stop it, but Creekpaw, trying to get Oilpaw, scratched Dazzlepaw's eye instead. :Vinefur comes and fixes her eye. Scorchpaw though, brings the bad news of her eye going to be blind. She is upset but gets over it quickly. :Soon after this, somehow her mother returned from the dead, StarClan giving her another chance at life. She is overjoyed of seeing her mother again. Adulthood :Dazzlepaw is made a warrior, along with Scorchclaw, Creekdew, and Pumpkinfrost. with the new name Dazzleheart. Dazzleheart is proud and also can hardly believe it. Later, Scorchclaw and Creekdew decide to go search for Oilpaw. Dazzleheart joins them, always having a tiny crush on him she couldn't say no. They look around and Dazzleheart feels hopeless they'll never find him. They soon give up and return to the Clan. :After this she is mainly seen lying around. When Creekdew and her are talking, they decide to ask cats who they think the deputy would be. She asked Creekfrost if he would become deputy again if Stormstar asked, Creekfrost simply replies with "No." Dazzleheart and Creekdew get bored and decide to go into the tunnels Creekdew supposedly dug out. They enter and find a group of CaveClan cats made up of Anglerpaw, Autumnpaw, Fallowflight, Rockfoot, and Jaegerpaw. They get into a fight, and as it turns out, Swiftbird]], followed Creekdew and Dazzleheart and begins to pick a fight. Dazzleheart tries to stop the fight but they break out into a large fight, ending with Autumnpaw and Anglerpaw rushing back to CaveClan for backup. Dazzleheart refuses to join the fight. Then, Swiftbird runs off to get RockClan backup, leaving Dazzleheart awkwardly alone with the CaveClan cats. :Then, the RockClan patrol arrives along with CaveClans and they fight. Creekdew and Firepoppy argue over who owns the tunnels and Firepoppy, who is in raged, tries to attack Creekdew but Stormstar blocks her attack and he ends up going down instead of the young warrior. Dazzleheart is shocked and surprised but helps carry their leader back home. :Stormstar, in the end, dies and Dazzleheart is shocked and upset but settles a bit when it turns out Stormstar made her mother, Waterdrop, deputy right before he died and she is now leader. :She isn't seen much after this until Runningstrike goes out to look for Oilpaw, Dazzleheart joins him in their quest. They end up finding Frostpaw, who renamed herself Froststorm, who is pregnant, and begins to kit. Dazzleheart helps the she-cat kit and they go back to camp with three beautiful kits, Froststorm, and Oilpaw, now Oilpelt. :When sickness attacks RockClan, Dazzleheart leaves to join CaveClan. There she meets a tom and falls in love, having a kit, Mintspots, until she catches greencough and passes. Ceremonies Warrior :''Wolfstar : "Creekpaw Scorchpaw Pumpkinpaw and Dazzlepaw can be warriors as well. Scorchpaw......you will now be know as Scorhclaw. Dazzlepaw......you will now be known as Dazzleheart. Pumpkinpaw.......you will now be known as Pumpkinfrost. Creekpaw, you can come up here as well."'' Pedigree Mother Waterdrop: Deceased Father Smokestorm: Deceased Brother Scorchclaw: Living Aunt Dazzlekit: Deceased Uncles Stormstar: Deceased Grandmother Talonfang: Deceased Grandfather Infernoheart: Deceased Great Uncle Creekstar: Living Great Grandfather Venomwhisper: Status unknown Great Grandmother Moonflower: Deceased Cousins Darkfrost: Living Meadowbee: Living Blazeheart: Deceased Sharpstone: Deceased Relationships Family Waterstar She looks to Waterstar as a role model. She adores her, she thinks she's beautiful, even if she has scars and a lame leg, she loves Waterstar for who she is. She loves her strong personality and thinks she would be a wonderful leader and hopes one day she may become Waterstar. She was in so much grief after she died, but she moved on and be'd happy because she knew that's what Waterstar wants the most above anything in the world. StarClan gave her mother another chance at life and let her come back to the living world. She didn't know who her mother was when she returned but she knew who she was when she saw her pelt. She was overjoyed to see her and couldn't be happier. She was super surprised when she did become leader and was proud of her mother. Scorchclaw She loves her brother and thinks he's smart, awesome, and cool! she couldn't ask for anything but him. She loves him with all her heart, she sometimes shows a little too much love by flying at him and giving him a big hug full of purrs. She and him played a lot as kits but can't as much as they did, now being apprentices, but they still get to sped just the right amount of time together. Smokestorm She loved her father since she first saw him. She always pictured him as the best cat in the world, beside her mother and brother. She is very close with him. After Waterdrop died, Smokestorm sort of took on the role of mother and father, she adored him for this, as he never gave up, no matter how hard things got. She was overjoyed to get her own father as a mentor and they train together all the time. Love Interests Oilpelt She always sort of had a slight crush on Oilpelt, she liked how he was derpy and seemed to be a total idiot yet so smart. She never let her love show but she soon realized he looked to her nothing more then a friend. She accepted this and soon lost her love for him. She now looks to him like a younger brother who she can count on and loves dearly. Friends Creekdew Creekpaw is probably her best friend above all the apprentice bunch. She and him became friends around the time she became an apprentice. Froststorm and Oilpelt hated each other so Dazzleheart came up with the idea of trying to get the two to stop being at each others throats, this fails, painfully, leaving her scarred by Creekdew's claws. She never hated him for it or had a bad thought of him for it. She never held a grudge and in fact wanted to chat with him after she was cleaned up. Froststorm She likes everyone in her Clan, even if they don't like her back, so it's no surprise she enjoys Froststorm. Froststorm didn't seem to like her at first but the two seemed to grow on each other and became almost like sisters. She tried to get her and Oilpelt to get along but it ended badly, leaving her blind, Oilpelt running away, and Froststorm trying to hunt him down. She misses Froststorm and would die to see her again. Oilpelt She used to have a huge crush on the tom but she soon lost it after he seemed to only want to be friends. She was happy with this and became one of his best friends. She loves him dearly like a younger brother she can count on. Froststorm and Oilpelt never got along so she and Creekdew tried to get them to stop their never ending war, but they failed. He ends up running away after this. She misses him a lot. Other Runningstrike Runningstrike is her strange uncle. She enjoys him but isn't around him that much. She thinks he's sort of funny and feels bad for him about his voices, she often hears him mumbling to himself about them. She would try to comfort him, but she saw other cats try but always seemed to fail, so she decided it might be best to leave him be. Pumpkinfrost She not sure if Pumpkinfrost likes her or not, but she counts her as a friend. She knows she sort of likes being alone and respects that. But she would love to talk with her and maybe become one of her good friends. : Images Pixels Trivia * She is named after her aunt, Dazzlekit. * Her father was her mentor. * She was massively in love with Oilpelt when they were apprentices. * I always shipped her with Creekdew. * I think she had a crush on Autumnpaw. * She has Siberian and Oriental ancestory. Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Kit Category:Former RockClan Cats Category:CaveClan Cat Category:Deceased Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14